Gia Moran
Gia Moran is Megaforce Yellow, the Yellow Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Gia is one of the five teenagers chosen by Gosei to save the world from the Warstar Aliens. She first fights alongside her team against Scaraba. One day, she and Jake Holling flirted with each other. When they saw alien ships capturing humans, they decide to follow the ships in one location and call the other Rangers to help them. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how good they are as a team. A week or so later, Jake and Gia gained access to the Land Brothers Zord. Later, Gia and Emma are turned into worse enemies by Queen Beezara. When the two were reminded by the Rangers they were friends, they broke free from the spell and defeated Beezara. Super Megaforce During the Armada's invasion, she and Jake return to the Command Center. Slowly the other rangers return to the CC, and Gosei presents them with the Super Megaforce powers. Personality Gia Moran is labeled as 'Miss Perfect', and it's hard to argue with that. Pretty, personable, strict, and a powerful martial artist, Gia is as intelligent as she is confident. She's been best friends with Emma since they were little, and that's not going to stop just because they're in different social cliques now. The Yellow Ranger's constant success can be frustrating to her teammates, but she and her Tiger Zord are dependable to the end! http://www.nick.com/megaforce/ Official Ranger Bio on Nick.com Megaforce Yellow - Ultra Megaforce Yellow= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Tiger Mechazord * Land Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Yellow= - Legendary Mode= - SPD Yellow= *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger (SM Episode 1, 2) **Weapons ***DeltaMax Striker - Yellow Mystic= *Yellow Mystic Ranger (female version) (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Ranger Yellow= *Ranger Operator Series Yellow (SM Episode 2) - Yellow Samurai= *Yellow Samurai Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Spin Sword - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger (SM Episode 2) }} - Other Colors= }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys The Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger Key is one of Gia's personal Ranger Keys which allows her to morph into Super Megaforce Yellow. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Notes *Gia shares several traits with the first yellow ranger: **Both have a zord with a tiger motif that forms a leg of their Megazord. **Both are good friends with their team's pink ranger. **Both are known to be good at academics. *She is the first yellow ranger since Ashley Hammond to have two Sentai counterparts. * She and Jake Holling share the same element, Earth. * She appears to have similarities to both her Sentai counterparts as strong and spunky female characters. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger